


Sex On Legs

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Intern Jared padalecki, Lawyer Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen is sex on legs, or so he's considered by his office staff, but when Jared Padalecki comes into his life, he understands the future's going to be a roller coaster ride.





	Sex On Legs

Jensen Ackles was sex on legs, hot as hell, handsome as Adonis. Any, and all, clichés you could come up with applied in toto to him.

He knew it and his co-workers knew it. Now, though one might believe having such eye-candy as a permanent fixture in one’s workplace was an advantage both to Jensen and to his colleagues, it most certainly wasn’t!

Jensen distracted and was distracting to both male and female staff. It was difficult to keep your mind on the job when he walked by, tight ass filling his pants to perfection, bulges in all the right places, lips seemingly designed for a wide variety of perverse pleasures and green bedroom eyes that seemed to undress you even if he was only asking about ref.86, comma 14 of the latest legal update.

That said, Jensen conducted himself more correctly than a Puritan, had a good word for everyone, and never refused his help when asked, so his colleagues had no leg to stand on as far as complaints went. They could hardly ask him to wear baggy pants and a mask over his face!

However, a collective breath was drawn when Jensen started keeping more and more to his office, using a go-between to interact with the office floor. The work-load definitely profited too.

 

With a sigh, Jensen leaned back in his chair. Maddie Robertson was due leave to have her baby and he was forced to interview applicants to fill in for her until she returned.  
He wasn’t looking forward to it. Whoever sat across the desk from him inevitably stumbled and squeaked their way through the answers to his questions, reduced to blushing bubble heads as they took in his heart-stopping looks. 

Now and then Jensen would toy with the idea of plastic surgery, not to enhance his looks but to dampen them down. Maybe then he’d have a better work-place relationship.

By eleven o’clock, he'd gotten through four interviewees, two men and two women, but none had been up to scratch. He’d vowed to himself not to hire anyone who seemed affected by his looks and unfortunately all four had.

There were still two applicants to interview and he hoped to fuck that one of them was suitable because he wasn’t looking forward to starting all over tomorrow.

He buzzed his secretary. ‘Send in the next one please, Sandy.’  
‘Right away, Mr Ackles.’

Glancing down at his list, the next candidate was a Jared Padalecki. The young man was straight out of Stanford with a degree in Law. His qualifications were stellar, even if his work experience was practically nil.  
But Jensen wasn’t one to let scarce experience stop him from hiring. After all he’d had to pick everything up from scratch himself.

A few seconds later, Sandy opened the door and ushered Padalecki through.  
Jensen pasted on his welcome-to-the-interview smile, expecting the guy to proffer the usual tongue-tied mumble on seeing him, but to his surprise, even if he'd never admit to it, when the young man shook hands and settled down on the chair with all the aplomb of a calm ocean, a smidge of chagrin flared through him that he hadn’t seemed to affect the applicant in any way. 

On the other hand, wasn’t this exactly what he wanted? Someone completely unaffected by his looks, capable of keeping his mind strictly on the job at hand.

‘So,’ Jensen began, glancing at the screen of his desk-top. 'I see your qualifications are more than adequate for the position, so maybe you could tell me a little more about yourself, Jared, your aspirations and why you want to work for us.’

‘Well,’ Padalecki hummed, ' I got a full ride to Stanford as you can see from my CV, then graduated Law school with a First Class Honors degree. I want to practise law to help people who’ve fallen foul of the system. I’ve been told good things about your firm and so I think it’s a team I’d like to be a part of.’

‘I see,’ Jensen mused. ‘Well, as I said, your credentials are more than adequate, though your experience is downright basic.’

‘I’m willing to put in the necessary hours to gain it,‘ Jared said hastily, ‘and I’m a quick learner.’

Jensen nodded, and after a few more questions and exchanges of information, he called it.  
‘I’ll let you know my official decision tomorrow, but I think we just hired a new intern. Congratulations, Mr Padalecki.’

It was only then that Jensen saw a thread of emotion flicker over the guy’s face, and the beginnings of a smile curve his lips. ‘Thank you, Mr. Ackles. I’ll do my very best for you, hoping that it’ll be good enough.’ 

When Sandy appeared in the doorway, Jensen asked her to accompany the young man out.  
As he turned to exit the room, however, Jensen couldn’t help but notice the wide shoulders, neat waist and perfect outline of Jared's ass, and he wondered if he hadn’t just hired another piece of eye-candy to further complicate office relationships.

He leaned back in his chair, the image of the young man lingering in his mind’s eye. Though Jensen was straight, he didn’t mind experimenting now and then, and certainly Padalecki was a tasty morsel if he’d been totally into guys.

He gave a wry grimace at the notion that it wasn’t Padalecki who was struck by him but maybe the other way around. It was a strange sensation, one that a handsome and desired male like him, rarely if ever, had experienced.

Getting to his feet, he moved to the panoramic window.  
In the parking lot he saw his newly-assumed intern being greeted by a cute blonde who threw her arms around his neck and raised her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

In a moment of unexpected insight, Jensen understood that the arrival of Jared Padalecki into his life would be a monumental event. He couldn’t have said in what way or form that event would play out, but he was looking forward to unravelling its dynamic.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day and blondie out there might have serious competition from one mother-fucking, gorgeous, looker named Jensen Ackles!

 

The End

‘


End file.
